Miranda Ryan
by living-angel13
Summary: Why does Miranda Ryan remind the team so much of Sara Sidle?
1. A New Crime Scene

Sara Sidle was processing a crime scene with Gil Grissom. She had just finished dusting for prints when Grissom called her over to look at something. Grissom was crouched down looking at some blood splatter on the carpet. After looking at what Grissom pointed out Sara walked outside and found Brass talking with one of the neighbors. She started to make her way over to Brass when she suddenly felt pain shoot through her. Brass turned at the sound of the gun shots. He ran to Sara and knelt down beside her.

"Sara!" he exclaimed.

"Someone help!" he yelled. Grissom heard the commotion and walked out of the house. When he saw Brass sitting in the grass with Sara's head resting on his lap he ran over to them. Sara was covered in blood along with Brass.

"What happened?" Grissom asked. Brass looked up from Sara.

"She was shot" he responded. Grissom squatted down next to Sara and took her off of Brass's lap and rested her head in his lap. Brass rose from the ground and headed off to call Catherine. Grissom sat on the ground with Sara and held her close to him. He began to cry and could feel the blood seeping through his fingers. The paramedics arrived at the same time as Catherine did with Nick, Warrick, and Greg. The paramedics were lifting Sara into the back of the ambulance. Catherine climbed out of the vehicle followed by the three guys. Across the lawn Catherine could see Grissom sitting on the ground covered in blood. Sara Sidle's blood. Nick and Warrick walked over to Brass where he stood leaned against his car. Catherine walked over to Grissom and bent over.

"Gil, come on let's get you cleaned up" she whispered seeing blood on his face from where he must have held her close to him. Greg stood in the grass watching everybody. Nick and Warrick were talking with Brass. Catherine was helping Grissom up off the ground. And there he stood doing nothing just staring in shock not knowing what to do or say. He woke up this morning ready to go to a crime scene. But not the crime scene of his friend.


	2. I'm Sorry

Grissom and Catherine arrived at the hospital with Brass in separate vehicles. In the waiting room Grissom sat in the chair staring at the floor. Catherine and Brass were talking quietly about the shooting. After sitting in the waiting room for an hour which felt forever the doctor finally came out.

"Mr. Grissom, I am Doctor Fields. The bullet penetrated Miss. Sidle's heart. I am very sorry to tell you this, but she didn't make it. She died on the operating table." the doctor told Grissom. Catherine and Brass stood there watching Grissom as the doctor told him about Sara. Catherine walked over and put her hand on Grissom's shoulder. Brass sat down in one of the chairs and rested his head in his hands. The doctor walked away and left them standing there in the waiting room.

"Gil, I am so sorry" Catherine comforted Grissom. He just stood there. Grissom walked out of the waiting room, down the hall and out of the hospital. Leaving Catherine and Brass behind. Brass rose from his seat and turned to face Catherine. He could see the tears rolling down her face. Brass took Catherine in his arms and she rested her head against his chest.

"It's gonna be okay" he told her. Catherine lifted her head and looked at Brass's face. He brushed a tear from her cheek, they broke apart, and headed out.

On the way to lab Catherine sat in the passenger seat and held Brass's hand the whole way to the lab.

They reached the lab to see Grissom's Tahoe not in the parking lot. Catherine got out of the car and saw that Nick, Greg, and Warrick were there. Brass and Catherine walked into the lab. Catherine went into the break room while Brass went to talk with Ecklie. In the break room Catherine saw Nick and Warrick talking about the shooting. Greg was across the hall working some evidence. She walked through the doorway and sat went over to the coffee machine where Nick and Warrick were standing. Nick looked over at Catherine and saw that she had been crying.

"Catherine, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Sara, she didn't make it" Catherine informed the two men standing by her. Before anyone could say anything they heard a gasp. The three of them turned and saw Greg standing in the doorway. He turned around and walked away. Catherine watched him walk away.

"Oh Catherine I'm sorry" Warrick said hugging her right before Nick did.

"Has Grissom come back here yet?" she asked drying her face with a napkin.

"No, the last time we saw him was at the crime scene" Nick answered. Catherine headed to the door.

"Hey Cath, where are you going?" Warrick asked. Catherine brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I'm going to find Grissom" she answered and walked out.


	3. Cry

Catherine pulled over on the side of a deserted road and cried. She tried to be strong for everyone back at the lab, but she couldn't. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black Tahoe pull up behind her. The driver looked out the window and then back at the steering wheel. Catherine saw that it was Grissom. Slowly opening the door and getting out of her Tahoe she walked over to the other black Tahoe. Catherine tapped on the window which startled Grissom. He looked at her and rolled the window down. She could tell he had been crying since he left the hospital. Gil opened the door and stood in front of Catherine. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I can't believe it, she is really gone" he said through tears. Catherine felt tears roll down her face. They were hers.

"I know, but we will get through it. Together." she explained. The two of them stood there holding on to one another, not letting go.

Back at the lab Nick and Warrick sat in the locker room both with tear stained faces. Neither of them had seen Greg since he ran out of the break room. In the DNA lab Greg sat in a chair crying. He hadn't stopped crying since Catherine told Nick and Warrick. Brass sat in his office with his head propped in his hands crying. Ecklie sat down at his desk not sure what to do.

An hour later Catherine and Grissom came back to the lab. Grissom headed straight for his office as did Catherine. Catherine sat in her office looking at the picture frame on her desk. It was her, Sara, Nick, Greg, and Warrick the picture was from the last CSI picnic. She picked up the picture and smiled.

Grissom sat behind his desk leaned back in his chair thinking.

_Flashback: The day of the CSI picnic. Sara and Catherine were talking and Grissom stood by a tree watching them. Sara was beautiful. Her long brown hair flowed in the breeze. She turned and smiled at him and he smiled back._

_End of Flashback._

Grissom sat back up right in his chair and looked at the picture frame on his desk. It was of him and Sara at the Christmas party. They both looked so happy together and now she is gone.

"Gil, Gil" came Catherine's voice snapping him out of the trance he was in. Gil looked at Catherine standing in the doorway.

"What?" he asked her.

"Doc. Robbins wants to see us" she replied with still a little sadness in her voice. Grissom rose from behind his desk and followed Catherine out shutting the lights off.


	4. Where's Her Body?

_Sorry this is so short but it kinda now has some suspense in it. The next chapter will be longer. Thanks_

Catherine and Grissom walked in silence down to the morgue. Reaching the door Catherine stopped, looked through the small window and saw David and Doc. Robbins staring at the autopsy table. Catherine opened the door and saw that there was nobody on the table.

"Doc. Where's Sara's body?" Catherine asked confused.

"I don't know she's not here" he replied. Catherine looked at him confused again.

"David was told to leave the crime scene along with Nick, Warrick, and Greg" Robbins informed the two CSI' s standing in front of him. Grissom and Catherine looked to each other and then back at Doc. Robbins. Grissom turned and walked out. Catherine still standing next to Robbins turned and looked at him.

"What did they do?" she whispered to herself.


	5. She

On the other side of Las Vegas sat a saddened brunette. She sat alone in a vehicle crying. Two men in suits opened the car door for and she stepped out. Right away she saw that she was at an airport. In front of her was a small jet that would take her away for awhile.

Aboard the plane she sat near the window next to a different man. As the plane lifted off the runway she looked out the window and saw her old life disappear and her new just beginning.

3 hours later she awoke and found that the plane had not landed yet. Outside the window she could see clouds and buildings that were very small looking.

Finally they landed. She looked out the window and saw that where they had landed was warm and sunny. Where were they she thought to herself? The door was opened for her by the man who sat with her on the trip. She stepped in the doorway and immediately the warm breeze hit her face and she smiled. There was a black SUV parked by the plane awaiting her and the other man.

After riding for 20 they finally reached their destination. The man got out of the car and opened the door for her. She stepped out and saw a beautiful house in front of her. It was way to big for just her, but that was soon to be changed. She began to walk up the walkway when a short chubby woman came walking out of the house with little girl about 3 years of age walking next to her and a baby being cradled in her arms. Her eyes lit up at the sight. The man walked behind her and ushered her into the house with the woman and the children.

Inside she looked around and saw the grand staircase that led to the second level of the enormous house, a nice sized living room, and the door that obviously led to the kitchen. The man told her that this was her home and he left. The short woman introduced the 3 year old girl as Emma Ryan and the infant as Samantha Ryan, and herself as Sydney Cooper. She smiled and introduced herself to the short woman.

"Sarah Sidle or now known as Miranda Ryan".


	6. Secrets and Lies

5 years of secrets and lies had began to be a normal day for Sara. Her life had completely changed since her death 5 years ago. The 2 little girls she called her daughters were growing up. And she was moving on.

Although in Vegas the CSI' s were still coping with the loss of their own. Catherine had just began warming up to the new CSI that Ecklie had brought in. Greg seemed to like her. Nick and Warrick became friends with her, but decided that they would never be as close as them and Sara were. Brass has gotten to know her along with Robbins and David. But Grissom just treats her like every other CSI. She will never be Sara they all thought.

In Miami, Florida 8 year old Emma Ryan was playing on the playground with her friends at school. On the other playground 5 year old Samantha Ryan played with the other little kids. On the other side of the city Miranda Ryan sat at work. Sara became a Biology professor at University of Miami.

Later that afternoon at 3:00 Sydney Cooper drove to Miami Heights Elementary to pick up Emma and Samantha. When she pulled into the circle she saw all the kids running around on the playground. She saw Emma pushing Samantha on the swings. Sydney got out of the car and walked onto the playground and waved for the girls. Emma helped Sam of the swing and they both came running towards Sydney. Samantha reached Sydney first and threw her arms around her laughing.

"Hi, how was school?" Sydney asked as Emma was walking up. Emma smiled and dropped her bag on the grass.

"Great!" Emma said excitedly. On the way to the car Emma and Samantha both were rambling on about their day at school. Once they got back to the house Emma ran upstairs and put her things in her room while Samantha talked to Sydney in the kitchen.

At about 5:30 a car pulled into the driveway and Sam ran to the living room and looked out the huge window above the couch. In the driveway sat her mom's car with the lights still on. Sara grabbed her bag out of the passenger seat and and climbed out of the car. She saw Sam in the window smiling and waving. Sara smiled and waved back. Once Sara reached the front door it flew open and Sam attacked her by throwing her arms around her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi mommy how was your day?" Sam asked still not letting go of Sara. Sara waddled into the living room with her purse, her paper work, and Sam still attached to her. Sam dropped down from her mother and ran to find Emma.

"Emma, Emma mom's home!" Sam yelled through the house. Sam took off upstairs looking for her big sister. No later than Sam hitting the top step and running down the hall, Emma came walking through the kitchen with Baby-Doll the family dog. Sara always thought that Baby-Doll was a funny name for a dog but it was the easiest name for Sam to say when they got Baby-Doll. Emma came into the living room followed by Sam coming from upstairs and they both hugged their mom. Sara loved these moments.


	7. Missing

Wednesday morning came around and Sara was already up and headed to the college to start her day. Sydney woke up Emma and Sam for school. It was their normal routine during the week. Emma and Sam were dropped off at school at around 8:00. Sydney watched both girls head into the school not knowing the rest of the day wasn't going to be good.

At 12:30 Sydney was cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang. She walked through the living room to get it.

"Ryan residence" she said into the phone.

"Is this Sydney Cooper?" came the voice of a man.

"Yes" she responded.

"Miss. Cooper this is Sgt. Dylan Roth there was an accident at Miami Heights Elementary School today" Roth told Sydney.

"Are Emma and Samantha okay?" Sydney asked starting to get worried. She could hear the hesitation in his voice when he replied.

"Would be able to come down to the police station and we can talk there" he replied.

"I will be down their as soon as possible" Sydney said and hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out the door. In the car on the way to the police station she wondered if she should call Mrs. Ryan or wait until she knew more. She waited until she go to the police station. Once she got there Sgt. Roth told her what had happened. Sydney walked out of the police station and headed towards the college where Mrs. Ryan was teaching.

Sydney walked through the college and saw that classes had just let out. She pushed through the swarm of college students and found the classroom. Peering through the small window on the door she saw Miranda sitting behind her desk working on papers. Sydney walked in, Sara looked up and smiled.

"Well hey, I don't usually see you here, it must be important" Sara said. Sydney looked down at the floor and then back up.

"There was an accident at the girls' school" Sydney began to say when interrupted.

"What kind of accident?" Sara asked getting nervous. Sydney felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ryan but Emma was kidnapped from the school this afternoon" Sydney replied. Sara looked stunned. At first she didn't want to believe the woman standing in front of her, but she saw the look in Sydney's eyes and knew she wasn't kidding. Her child had been taken.


	8. Results

In the bright city of Las Vegas Catherine Willows was sitting in the break room talking with her colleagues Nick and Warrick. They were waiting for their assignments from Grissom. Sara's replacement Kelsey came in with Greg, he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. Kelsey sat down at the end of the table. No later then them sitting down Grissom walked in with their assignments.

"Catherine and Nick you have a DB out in Henderson" he said to the two CSI' s sitting to the left of the table next to each other.

"Warrick you and Kelsey have a hit and run down on the strip" he said directing his attention to the dark skinned man sitting across from Catherine and then down to the end of the table where the red head sat. Turning his attention to Greg who was staring out the window.

"Greg your with me, I'll explain on the way there".

"Okay boss" replied the young CSI. Grissom shot him an odd look, which made Catherine grin.

In the Tahoe on the way to the scene Nick started up a conversation.

"So Cath how is Lindsey doing?"

"Pretty good she likes the college that's she's at" Catherine replied not taking her eyes of the road.

"Where's she going to?" he asked.

"University of Miami" Catherine replied smiling. Nick smiled and laughed.

"Why so far away?" he asked.

Catherine laughed and said "well she said that she wanted to be as far away from me as possible and that she wanted to go to school where the weather isn't always hot as it is here" she replied still smiling.

"Oh I see" he replied.

At the scene Nick collected evidence from the house while Catherine gathered some evidence from the victim. Nick walked back through the house to find Catherine. He came through the living room and found Catherine picking hairs from the victims sweater.

"Okay, I found blood droplets and brown hairs in the kitchen" Nick informed her. Catherine stood and looked at the evidence bags in Nicks hands.

2 hours later back at the lab Nick walked through the halls when the blood and hair sample in his hands. The DNA technician Jensen was looking through a microscope when Nick came in.

"Hey, Jen" he said to the pretty blond. She stood upright and smiled.

"Hey, what'd ya got for me?" she asked looking to his hands where the evidence was.

"I have blood samples and hair, I need you to run this through CODAS" he said handing her the bags. She smiled and he left. Leaving her with the evidence to process. Jen ran them and found a match. She made her way down the hall where Nick was standing with Catherine. She handed him the results and walked away. Nick looked at the results.

"Well we got a hit of the hair, the hair belong to an 8 year old girl in Miami, Florida, her name is Emma Ryan, been missing for 3 days" he read. Nick looked up at Catherine and they walked away to find Brass.


	9. Arrival and Departure

In Miami, Florida Horatio Caine walked through the crime lab. When he spotted Calleigh Duquesne he made his way over to her. As soon as he reached her his cell phone began to ring. He pulled the small phone from his pants pocket and opened it.

"Caine" he said into the phone. Calleigh turned around and looked at him. Horatio listened and then spoke.

"Okay when will you be arriving?" he asked. Calleigh didn't look the slightest bit curious.

"Okay I will send someone to pick them up" he replied. Horatio said goodbye and then hung up the phone putting it back in his pants pocket.

"Tomorrow two Las Vegas CSI' s will be arriving here would you go and pick them up and bring them back here?" he asked. She smiled.

"Sure, what time will they be at the airport?" she asked.

"12:30 p.m" he informed her and then continued to fill her in on why they were coming to Miami.

12:15 the next afternoon Calleigh arrived at the airport and waited for the plane to land. At 12:25 the plane touched down and came to a stop. 10 minutes later the passengers began to exit the plane. She remembered the last time the Las Vegas CSI' s were here. A pretty blond stepped off the plane talking with a tall, dark, and very handsome man. Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown saw her and immediately walked towards her. Calleigh smiled and shook hands with both of them.

"It's nice to see you again, I just wish that it didn't have to meet this way" she said smiling. Catherine agreed. The three of them left the busy airport and headed to the car.

"So what do we know about the missing girl?" Catherine asked. Calleigh pushed a strand of hair that continued to fly in front of her face due to the wind.

"Well, we talked to the principle of the school and the nanny, and we talked to the mother and she didn't know of anyone who would want to take her daughter" Calleigh explained to the other two CSI' s.

Once they arrived at the lab Horatio met them there and they talked about the case.

2 days passed and the CSI' s figured out that the kidnapper had taken the girl to Vegas and was still there with her. Catherine and Warrick headed back to Vegas with Horatio and Calleigh.

In Vegas Grissom had got a hit on the case and met Horatio, Calleigh, Catherine, and Warrick there. He arrived at a house in Henderson. Grissom pulled in just as Catherine and the rest did.


	10. He Found Her

Inside the house Catherine followed behind Horatio who led the way into the house with Brass.

Outside cops surrounded the house. Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, and Kelsey Randell sat outside with Sofia Curtis.

Back inside Catherine and Horatio looked through the front rooms with Brass. While Grissom and Warrick took the back rooms.

Catherine heard Grissom yell for them to come. When Catherine found him, he was in the back of the house standing in front of a door with his head leaned against it to hear. He heard a faint cry. Gil busted down the door and saw a small girl tied to a chair with tape on her mouth. She was crying and rushed over to help her. Catherine came in and saw Grissom and the little girl. She rushed over and helped Grissom with the girl. Gill took the tape off her mouth and picked her up. He carried her through the house and out the front door. Nick and Greg turned their attention to the front door and saw Grissom walking out with the little girl in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around Gil's neck tightly and didn't let go. She was put in the back of an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Gil rode along because she wanted him to go with her. Catherine and the rest of the team watched as the ambulance drove away.

At the hospital Grissom sat next to Emma's bedside. The doctor came in.

"Emma your mom is here" he told her. A smile came across her face when she heard. Sara walked in.

"Mommy" Emma cried bursting into tears. Sara rushed to her daughter's bedside. Emma threw her arms around her mom and hugged her.

"Mommy, this is Mr. Grissom" she told her mom. Sara turned around and saw him sitting their smiling.

He stood up and walked out of the room. Gil walked down the hall when his name was called. He stopped and turned around. She was standing there. Sara walked down to where he was standing.

"I have one question for you" he said.

"What's that?" she replied.

"Why?"


	11. A Saddened Face and A Tear Falling

Sydney Cooper stepped off the elevator with Samantha holding her hand. Sydney saw Miranda standing in the hallway talking to a gray- haired man. He looked upset. Samantha let loose from Sydney's hand and took off running for her mother.

"Mommy, mommy!" Sam yelled. Sara turned around and saw Samantha running towards her. Sara bent over and scooped up her daughter.

"Hi baby" Sara said kissing Sam on the cheek. Sam kissed her back and turned to Grissom. Sydney reached them and placed her hand on Sara's arm. Sara turned and saw Sydney.

"How is she?" Sydney asked looking at the man in front of her and then back to Sara.

"She's doing good she only has a few bumps and bruises, but otherwise she'll be fine" Sara replied.

"She's right in there" Sara said pointing to a room across the hall. Sydney took Sam from her mother and brought her in to see Emma. Once Sydney was in the room and the door was closed Sara was about to say something when she was interrupted by men in black suits rushing down the hall. One grabbed Sara by the arm and two others walked into Emma's room. In less than five minutes the two men came back out. One carried Emma in a soft pink blanket and the other had Sydney by the arm. Sydney held on tight to Samantha who looked confused along with Sydney. Grissom watched as Sara was dragged down the hall by the men in black suits into the elevator and the doors closed. The last thing he saw was Sara's saddened face and a tear falling.


	12. Taken

"Gil, Gil" he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Catherine walking towards him. She saw the look on his face. Something was wrong.

"How is the little girl?" she asked standing in front of him. He looked to the room then back at Catherine.

"She's gone" he replied in almost a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gil" she answered back. He looked up from the floor and into her eyes.

"They took her" he said louder. She stood there confused.

"What do you mean they took he?" she asked in confusion. Grissom turned to walk away when Catherine grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned his head and Catherine saw the tear roll down his cheek.

"Who took her Gil?" she asked again. He shook his head and looked up.

"3 men in black suits came in, grabbed them and left" he replied. Catherine stared at him and frowned. She grabbed her cell phone out her pocket and dialed Brass's cell number.

"Brass" he answered 3 rings later.

"Jim, it's Catherine I need your help. I am heading back to the lab right now." she replied.

"Okay I'll be in my office" he said into the phone. Catherine snapped the phone shut and started to walk away. Grissom continued to stand in the same spot. She looked back and waved for him to come with her. He slowly began to walk and then caught up with her.

Once Catherine and Grissom arrived at the lab Grissom immediately got out of the car and went into the lab. Catherine watched him walk in with his head down. Something is definitely going on besides the little girl.

When Catherine walked into the lab she saw everyone watching her as she walked in. Nick and Greg were standing by the receptionist desk both looking pretty sad. As she looked around everyone looked the same way sad and gloomy. Catherine continued to walk down the hall when she ran into Warrick. He himself looked pretty sad.

"Hey Rick, why does everybody look sad?" she asked Warrick. Warrick gave her a look of worry.

"Catherine, do you not remember what happened 5 years ago today?" he asked. Catherine thought about it and then it came to her. 5 years ago today her best friend was murdered at a crime scene. Had it really been that long since it happened.

After talking with Warrick, Catherine continued down the hall to Brass's office. She knocked and Brass answered for her to come in. Catherine opened the door and saw Brass sitting behind the desk talking on the phone.

"What can I help you with?" he asked her while hanging up the phone. She sighed and then sat down in the leather chair in front of the desk.

"Emma" she hesitated and then continued.

"They took her" she continued. Brass looked shocked and confused.


	13. The Letter

Catherine told Brass exactly what Grissom told her before when the him and her had been at the hospital. Brass made a phone call and then another and then a few more after that. Catherine sat still in the chair and watched him talk on the phone. Finally he hung up the phone and leaned forward on his elbows resting his chin on his hands.

"Well the sheriff seems to think the FBI has something to do with it, but I disagree" he told her.

"Well from what Grissom said it sounds like Witness Protection to me" she said leaning forward. Brass nodded his head.

"That's what I was thinking" he responded. Catherine leaned back in the chair.

"There was something Grissom said that started to get me thinking" she said but Brass interrupted with a smart ass remark.

"When doesn't something Grissom says make you think" he retorted. Catherine smirked and went on.

"Well he said that they took them, meaning not just Emma" Catherine told Brass.

"So your saying whoever was at the hospital to see the girl is now with the feds" Brass asked. Catherine nodded her head yes. Both her and Brass headed out of his office to find Grissom. The two of them walked down the hall past other CSI' s and lab rats finally reaching Grissom's office. Catherine reached for the door knob and opened it, not knowing what awaited her. On Grissom's desk sat a small piece of paper with his writing on it.

"Whoever gets this note please give to Catherine Willows. I have gone to find her I will return with her if I don't return do not look for me. I will not return until I have her back in my arms safely.

Sincerely,

Gilbert Grissom" Catherine read aloud the letter to Brass. Both their mouths hung open in silence. She turned to Brass.

"He's gone" she gasped through tears.


	14. Telling Nick

Catherine sat in her office rereading the letter which she found on Grissom's desk. He always told her to not get personally involved in a case because it might not turn out the way you plan. How could he leave with out saying something? This was not like him. She called his phone a few times and he never answered. Catherine heard a knock from her door. She looked up an saw Nick standing there looking back at her.

"Hey Cath, what's wrong?" he asked walking up to the desk. She gestured for him to close the door. Nick did and sat down. Catherine leaned forward and handed him the letter. Nick took the piece of paper from her and read it. He looked up from the paper and looked hard at Catherine.

"What is he talking about and who did he go looking for?" Nick asked seriously confused.

"The girl that was missing Emma Ryan well when they got to the hospital Grissom talked with the doctor and when I got there he was standing in the hallway almost in tears." Catherine informed Nick. Nick gasped.

"Oh no the little girl didn't make it" he said sympathetically.

"Oh no not that, it's just that well the feds came and took her from the hospital" she explained. Nick looked even more confused.

"She's 8 years old what exactly do the feds want with her?" he asked. Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but something is going on with Grissom and we have to find out what" she told Nick. He nodded his head in agreement.


	15. What Hurts The Most

On the other side of Vegas Grissom drove down a dusty road. He leaned over the seat to grab a C.D from the glove compartment. Grissom pulled it out and looked at the back cover. Nick had made it for him months ago but he never really looked at it until now. On the book he read out loud to himself.

" **One More Day: Lonestar**

**You Save Me: Kenny Chesney**

**Little Moments: Brad Paisley**

**I'll Wait For You: Joe Nichols**

** Letters From Home: John Michael Montgomery**

** Why: Jason Aldean**

** God Bless The Broken Road: Rascal Flatts **

**What Hurts The Most: Rascal Flatts **

**My Wish: Rascal Flatts**

**I Love This Bar: Toby Keith**

**It's Your Love: Tim McGraw & Faith Hill**

** I'm Already There: Lonestar**

** Just To See You Smile: Tim McGraw**

** Honky Tonk Badonkadonk: Trace Adkins**" he popped in the C.D and looked over the list again. Pushing the search button and found number 8. Music began to play and Grissom listened intently.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

Grissom continued to drive down the dusty road. So far the song sounded good. But that was to be decided when he heard the rest.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

The words hit him like a train at full speed.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

Grissom thought of all the mornings that he's woken up without seeing her face and kissing her good morning. Thinking off the days he's gone into work and doesn't see her laughing with the guys about something stupid that Greg said or did.

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

He felt a tear slide down his cheek and drop to his lap. Ahead of him was a long dusty road and nothing else.

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

Grissom thought about what Catherine would be doing right now. What her response was to the letter only time will tell.

**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**

Foot pressing hard on the accelerator, speeding down the road. He never saw it coming.


	16. The Aftermath

He never saw it coming.

Grissom lifted up his head and immediately dropped it back down to the steering wheel. Looking down he noticed that there was blood on the seat and the dashboard. It was his. He saw red and then black, he had gone unconscious.

"Dr. Grissom, Dr. Grissom can you hear me?" he heard shouting and turned his head very slowly seeing the paramedics standing there. The door was pried open and he was pulled from the drivers seat. The paramedics got him on the stretcher and wheeled him to the back of the ambulance. Out the corner of his eye Grissom saw a blond standing with a man talking. He recognized the two it was Catherine and Nick. Catherine started walking toward him but directed her attention to the paramedic and began talking to him.

After Grissom was loaded into the back of the ambulance and headed for the hospital, Catherine and Nick began processing the accident. Nick walked over to the car that Grissom had been driving. Looking at the crushed up metal he shook his head. Nick felt a hand touch his shoulder which made him jump and turn around.

"Oh sorry Nicky I didn't mean to scare you" Catherine apologized and walked closer to the crushed metal which was called a car before it was hit.

"How's Griss?" Nick asked the blond who was squatting down looking at something next to the tire. Catherine stood up and turned around.

"Pretty bad" Catherine said looking at Nick.

Nick looked through the car and saw a crushed case. He lifted it and pulled it into view to get a better look. The paper inside had on a little rip on the corner but still readable. Nick read it to himself and smiled. He knew Grissom had been listening the C.D he gave him months ago.

2 hours later Catherine drove to the hospital after dropping Nick off at the lab.

"Excuse me I am looking for Gilbert Grissom's room he came in after a car accident" Catherine explained to the woman behind a the front desk. The nurse typed a few things on the computer and then looked back up to Catherine.

"Right across the hall" the nurse said pointing to the door across the way. Catherine thanked the nurse and walked into the room.

Grissom laid there on the bed facing the ceiling.

"Hey Gil, how are you feeling?" she asked standing next to him. He looked over to her stared and then turned his head the other direction. Catherine watched him for a moment and then got up and began to walk out. When she reached the door she heard him say something real faint.

"I saw her" he whispered. Catherine stopped at the door and turned around.

"Who?" she asked stepping away from the door and to the side of the bed.

"Sara" he replied.


End file.
